Love Me Naturally
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Gray and Juvia had a lovers' spat. Chaos ensued. Places are flooded. / Gruvia with mentions of NaLu and GaLe


Gruvia week is almost over and I was dying to write something else. And the idea that kept bugging me was Gray and Juvia having a lovers' spat. And it gave this.

Title comes from the song "Natural ni koi shite" by Perfume. Listen to it, it's an awesome song and I found it so fitting for Juvia!

I do now own Fairy Tail and blablabla.

Enjoy!

* * *

**ナチュラルに恋して (Love Me Naturally)**

"Lucy-san!" Was the half-broken scream Lucy heard as she opened the door of her apartment.

Lucy blinked, perplexed.

"Juvia? What's wrong?" She asked the crying water mage in front of her.

"Juvia had a fight with Gray-sama!" The blunette exclaimed in tears as she got in Lucy's apartment. She installed her bag on Lucy's couch as she slumped in it.

"Don't tell me he kicked you out!" Lucy exclaimed as she saw her guild mate's big tote bag.

"No. Juvia is mad at Gray-sama. Juvia left on her own." Juvia said, her tears drying, seeming perfectly composed compared to the mess she was few seconds ago.

"Then why were you crying?" Lucy asked confused.

"Because Juvia wants to see Gray-sama!" And the flood (literally) of tears started again and Lucy knew it was going to be a pain in the ass to take care of her friend.

* * *

"Lucy! Let's..." Natsu stopped his boisterous shout as he saw the water mage in her blue pyjamas, gobbing down a pot of ice cream, eyes red and puffy as if she had cried all night. "Hey Juvia, what's up?" He asked.

She sniffled a couple of time before saying a weak: "Juvia is fine."

"Where's Gray?" Happy asked popping out from behind Natsu. Only then that they both remarked the blonde behind Juvia giving them big signs of "NO!" but too late. The apartment was already flooded.

* * *

"Please make up with Juvia." Was the first thing Gray heard as he entered the guild.

He then saw a tired-looking Lucy glaring at him.

"I want to! But she disappeared last night and didn't have news of her since." Gray exclaimed back.

"She's at my apartment." Lucy responded sounding a bit less grumpy. "What happened between you two? Every time I mention your name she starts crying."

"She's crying?" The ice mage asked surprised to then receive another glare by the celestial mage. "She literally screamed at me before slamming the door on my face! She was so mad! It actually the first time she got so mad at me!" Gray tried to explain.

Lucy could only sigh. "But now she cries and cries clamming that she misses you but when I even utter that she should see you she glares at me! What did you do?"

It's at that moment that the raven-haired man realized that most people in the guild were listening to their conversation, making it ten times more embarrassing to say what had happened.

He coughed in an embarrass manner and murmured: "It's a long story."

"We have time." Lucy said in a bossy manner, reminding him Erza. Talking about Erza, she was glaring at him at this moment. He was screwed.

He then saw Natsu and Happy laughing behind their hands and Gray swore to himself to get even when he'll be in less trouble.

"Gray..." Lucy insisted and Gray could only sigh.

"I don't really get what happened, ok?" He said in a discouraged manner. "We were all fine and all and at some point she screamed at me for "not trying enough" and that "I don't love her" and other things. I just don't get it."

"Ah." Lucy said in understanding. "She finally realized."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Realized what?"

"You take her for granted." This time, Erza said, getting closer to them. Gray saw from the corner of his eyes that most his guild mates were nodding in agreement.

"I don't take her for granted!" Gray exclaimed back, this time getting furious. How dared them?

"Please. You never make an effort to really please her. She's always the one to comply, making sure everything is at your taste... I bet you never said you love her!" Lucy said.

Gray blushed. They might have a point. But he really did love Juvia! He was simply not vocal about it. And he didn't like all the parade that came with being a couple and Juvia never seemed to mind. She always seemed to understand what he wanted and adjusted in consequences. So the ice mage never bothered...

Ok, he might have taken her for granted.

"Now that you know the problem, please do something!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Do what?" Gray exclaimed back.

"Something romantic! To make her feel special and loved!" Mirajane added from her counter and all the girls in the guild nodded.

"Like what?" He asked.

"We can't tell you! It wouldn't be as special if the idea came from someone else!" Lisanna said and again all the girls nodded.

Gray groaned in displeasure. That was going to be a pain.

"Ha ha! Good luck, ice princess!" Natsu said, this time openly laughing.

"Don't laugh flame-head. You won't be happy when it'll happen to you!"

"Lucy and I are peachy! It won't happen." Natsu said, putting an arm around his girl's waist and kissing her on the cheek.

"Don't do that in public, you idiot!" Lucy exclaimed, blushing, as she "Lucy-kicked" his life out of him.

Gray smiled to the slight distraction. But he still had a problem to solve.

* * *

"He's such an idiot! But then he's so dreamy! And nice, and shy but he still doesn't understand Juvia at all! And..."

"Juvia. I don't fucking care." Gajeel respond roughly at his friend as she was lamenting about Gray in his apartment.

"But Juvia cannot disturb Lucy-san anymore that she did! Lucy-san deserved her lovey moment with Natsu-san and with Juvia around, they cannot." The blunette said sadly. It was the second day after their infamous fight and Juvia wasn't better. Not at all.

Gajeel almost wanted to pat her on the head and tell her everything will be alright. Almost.

But then she was so damn annoying that he couldn't find the courage to so.

"Gajeel, I'm here!" A third voice exclaimed. They turned and saw Levy entering the living room of Gajeel apartment, her normaly full of books bag was this time full of food. "Ah! Juvia! Are you staying at supper too?" She asked.

"Oh! Did you two have a date?" Juvia asked surprised. Gajeel only grunted as Levy shyly nodded. "Juvia is sorry! Juvia shouldn't have disturbed Gajeel-kun if he had a date! Juvia also want to see her Gray-sama..." Sobs escaped from her throat.

"Don't cry Juvia!" Levy said abandoning her bag and hugging her friend. "You and Gray will soon make up, I'm sure!"

The waterworks started and Gajeel could only grunt louder.

* * *

"You." Gajeel said glaring at the ice mage the next day.

"What again?"

"Make up with your woman." He said simply in a growl.

"Look like someone didn't get laid last night!" Natsu exclaimed and a fight started.

Gray realized that for the sake of his guild mates, among other things (like hell he'll say that he's missing her), he should soon make up with Juvia.

* * *

Juvia was mopping around, asking who she should bother next. She stopped in the park near the guild and sat on a bench. Maybe she should ask Lisanna...

She sighed yet again. She should've never decided to live with Gray. Now that she was mad at him, she had no place to go.

But when Gray had mentioned his new apartment, Juvia had said how she wanted to live out the Fairy Hills dorm and he was the one to ask her to live with him.

Juvia sighed dreamily. He could be really sweet when he wanted. Maybe she had been too harsh on him.

But then, these few last months, he had made no real effort to even _please _Juvia. It was a little more than a year since they had begun dating and Juvia couldn't help to feel insecure.

He was popular and could have any other girls. He was often busy with solo mission, telling Juvia she could become a distraction. (Ok, Juvia did approve that having sex when they were supposed to watch out for a criminal wasn't the best idea but they still caught the culprit at the end! In a really embarrassing position but that was a detail!)

Juvia pouted. Maybe Gray didn't need her. Simply. She was the one always imposing on him and...

She felt her tears rise up and felt pathetic.

"Gray-sama..." She sighed. At the end, she terribly missed.

"Juvia."

And now she was having hallucinations of Gray standing in front of her, looking at her shyly, his face clearly telling her he was feeling embarrass about something...

"Juvia."

"Gray-sama?"

He chuckled and the water mage realized that the man in front of him was _real_. She almost jumped on him to tell him how much she missed him but decided against it. She was still mad at him after all.

"What do you want?" She said, trying to sound rough but knew that it wouldn't fool him.

"I searched for you everywhere." He started as he sat next to her on the bench. "I'm sorry I made you angry."

Juvia felt the tears rising again. She was cursing the fact that she was so emotional. Yet a bubble of happiness was bursting inside of her. She knew she couldn't stay mad at her prince for too long.

"Gray-sama... Juvia is sorry too for..."

"No Juvia!" Gray said, interrupting her. "You did nothing wrong. You should sometime be selfish and ask me to do things."

"But Gray-sama..."

Gray shook his head. "You can. I want you to be."

She smiled giddily and got closer to him. "Then can we hold hand?" She asked. Juvia wondered if he would find her request childish but then he gave her a tiny smile and took his hand in his.

She squealed and put her head on his shoulder. They stayed a moment like this without saying more and Juvia closed her eyes, happy.

After a few moments, Juvia felt that Gray was playing with her hands. She only gasped when she felt her something cold slip on her left hand ring finger.

"Gray-sama..." She said, unsure if it really meant what it was supposed to mean. She looked at him and he was blushing heavily.

"It's a promise ring. I think we are still too young to think about marriage but I want you to know and to remember every time that you look at this ring, that one day, I _will_ marry you."

Juvia squealed out loud and jumped on him, kissing him fully on the lips. Happiness was a small word to describe how joyful and grateful she was feeling.

She murmured an "I love you" in his ear and he smirked as he responded: "I know".

They kissed yet again, this time becoming more heated, as Juvia was on Gray and Gray's hands were already under her shirt.

A screamed was heard as Juvia and Gray remembered were they were: _a park_ and realized how Natsu, Lucy and Happy were looking at them. Lucy was shocked and was blushing madly, Natsu was disgusted and Happy seemed amused.

"Ew! I didn't need to see that. _Again_!" Natsu exclaimed.

They still needed to get those hormones under control.

* * *

**The End.**

I'm sorry. It could be better. But I was extremely amused that "Natural koi shite" in Japanese can also mean: "make love naturally" (in a really twisted way and most people doesn't think about it like that but I'm weird anyway. *shrug*)

This is my last contribution for Gruvia week! (Which is amazing, btw) I might come back with a NaLu fic since I have a plot in my head but my computer crashed and is in repairs for a week so I'm using this pathetic thing that my mom calls a laptop. I really do love Gruvia to even accomplish to finish a fic on that thing. Anyway.

Thanks for reading! Review, please?


End file.
